This invention relates to gym bags, and in particular to a gym bag for holding a ball and related items, such as a uniform, athletic shoes and the like.
Balls are spherical, precise, but bulky athletic items. Balls are made from materials making a ball best suited for indoor, i.e. gym, use. Balls are not only played with, but are sat on, exposed to adverse weather conditions, and generally subject to a level of abuse which not only reduces the precision handling characteristics of the ball but structurally weakens and eventually destroys the ball. There is, therefore, a need for a gym bag which will allow easy and convenient transport of a player's ball, as well as a gym bag which will protect the ball from rough and ill-suited handling and weather conditions.